Michael Edwards
Michael Edwards was a Canadian industrial firefighter who, in 1991, was sent to help extinguish burning oil wells set on fire by the Iraqi troops under Saddam Hussein during the Gulf War. Edwards uses a charge of dynamite to blow out a fire by creating a powerful blast of air, however, as he does so, the dynamite detonates prematurely, killing Edward's collegues, McCormick and Patterson and causing the ground under Edwards to collapse, causing him to fall into an ancient temple to the Ancients, four mysterious extradimensional horrors older than humanity, Chattur'gha, Ulyaoth, Xellotath, and Mantarok. Edwards meets the ghost of a 15th century Italian architect named Roberto Bianchi, who was sacrificed to the Ancients centuries earlier. Bianchi gives Edwards the "essence" of one of the Ancients, the specific Ancient depends on the player's actions earlier in the game. Edwards is then attacked by a couple zombies, and quickly dispatches them with his fire axe. Nearby, Edwards finds the zombie's previous victim, a dead soldier, with a Glock 17 pistol and an (anachronistically placed) Heckler & Koch XM29 Objective Individual Combat Weapon combination assault rifle/grenade launcher. Arming himself with this heavy firepower, Edwards proceeds to shoot his way through hordes of the minions of an Ancient specified by the player's actions earlier in the game until he finds the Tome of Eternal Darkness, a mysterious book that chronicles previous people's encounters with Ancients, learning of the evil that lurks in the temple, as well as a number of powerful magic spells for healing wounds, supercharging weapons etc. Edwards later gets a hold of a C-4 charge and some blasting caps, and is instructed my a mysterious disembodied voice to set the charges in a room centered around a bridge of a deep pit. Edwards realizes that this will bring down the whole temple, and uses and "Enchant Item" spell he discovered in the Tome to supercharge the C-4, before setting the bomb. Edwards escapes before the bomb detonates, destroying the temple and killing all of the monsters within. Edwards later sends the "essence" and possibly some other items depending on the player's action to the home of Edward Roivas, where essence falls into the hands of Edward's daughter Alex, who uses it in the final battle of the game. Battle vs Alan Wake (by SPARTAN 119) In a flash of light, Alan Wake was transported away from his battle with Mr. Scratch in Night Springs. Instead, Alan found himself in what looked like a mysterious ancient temple that looked to be of Egyptian or Mesopotamian origin. Curious as to how he got there, Alan walked forward into the next room, hoping the answer to exactly what happened somewhere in this temple. In the next room, a large, high-ceilinged chamber with countless columns on either side and a large stone altar in the middle, Alan was greeted by a startling, but not at all unexpected sight- he was used to facing inhuman horrors by now. The creature, however, did not look like anything he faced before. It was a bipedal creature about ten feet tall, with a skelatal humanoid head, but it had wings like a bat, though it didn't appear to use them to fly. The monster also had a scythe like appendage of its head, positioned like scorpion's tail. The creature, which Alan did not know was called a Gatekeeper, turned towards Alan, its eyes glowing green. Alan raised his M16A1 to fire, but at that moment, the Gatekeeper closed its wings. The bullets simply bounced off its body. The creature then fired off a beam of red-colored energy, which Alan only narrowly dodged. Alan tried to flank the creature, but it turned, keeping its bulletproof wings between its body and Alan's rifle. The Gatekeeper advanced on Alan. It was now feet from him. Then, the creature opened up its wings, and raised its "scythe-tail thing" to strike. Immediately, Alan raised his rifle and emptied the rest of his magazine into the monster. The head Gatekeeper's unprotected body was riddled with bullets, and the monster collapsed to the floor, dead. Alan reloaded his M16A1, unaware that the dark magic that embued the Gatekeeper's had done severe damage to his sanity. Alan turned to face the other entrance to the chamber, and immediately spotted a "Taken" in the room, but this one was no ordinary Taken- it had an assault rifle.... "Great", Alan said as he shone his flashlight on the Taken, depleting its shield of darkness, "They can use guns now". Alan fired a three round burst at the Taken, but the bullets all missed as the Taken ducked behind a pillar. What Alan didn't realize, was that "Taken" was not a taken at all, but a Canadian industrial firefighter who had found himself facing another cosmic horror... or that he had been transported through time and space, to a temple in Iraq, 1991, immediately after the Gulf War. Michael Edwards was confused. He saw what he was sure was another human, yet they fired on him- Mike had never seen a zombie use a gun, and it couldn't be the Iraqis- they had surrendered weeks ago. He couldn't think who the man could be. But that mattered little at the moment. Alan sent several more missed shots at Mike, before he retaliated with his XM-29 OICW. Mike laid down sustain fired, pinning Alan behind a column on the opposite end of the room. As Mike reloaded his weapon, Alan made a dash for the altar in the middle of the room and took cover behind it. Mike was about to peek out from behind the pillar when a burst from a different automatic weapon pinned him down- Alan had fired his AA-12 assault shotgun. Mike decided it was time to end this. He swung out from cover, OICW at the ready. Mike pulled the trigger, and this time, it was not the lower assault rifle barrel that fired, but the upper barrel- the 20mm smart grenade launcher. The 20mm high explosive airbursting shell flew across the room, and exploded in midair right above Alan's head. The explosion blew away half of Alan's face, and riddled his entire body with shrapnel. Alan Wake was dead before his mangled remains hit the floor of the temple. After waiting a few moments to make sure his foe was dead, Mike walked over to his fallen foe and said, "Sorry to do this to you, but you did shoot first". Mike then took Alan's weapons and ammo, deciding you couldn't have enough firepower when fighting a Lovecraftian horror, and ventured on, deeper into the temple. Expert's Opinions Michael Edwards won this battle mainly because of the far superior firepower of his weapons, particularly the XM-29, which combined an assault rifle and an advanced "smart" grenade launcher in one package. Also contributing to the victory was Mike's higher level of physical fitness. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Canadian Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Modern Warriors Category:Nintendo Warriors